1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device using semiconductor light emitting devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Display devices having excellent characteristics such as a low profile, flexibility and the like. Further, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as a slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility for LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as a short life span, poor yield as well as low flexibility for AMOLEDs.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display.